Deathwing
|-|True Form= |-|Humanoid Form= Summary Deathwing, AKA Neltharion, is a powerful dragon lord who was banished ages ago due to his fallings out with the rest of his kind. After he was awoken, he swore to destroy the world, and nearly succeeded, tearing entire continents apart with his arrival. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Neltharion, The Earth Warder, Deathwing the Destroyer, Unmaker of Worlds, Death Incarnate, The Black Aspect, The Dark One, Aspect of Death, Worldbreaker, Lord Daval Prestor, Blood's Shadow, The Betrayer, The Black Scourge, The Cataclysm Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least dozens of thousands of years old Classification: Black Dragon Aspect Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Power, Overwhelmingly Powerful Magic, Reality Warping through Magic, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Destruction, Invisibility to Dragons inside the Dragon Soul, Magma Manipulation, Summoning of his Dragons, Absorption of Power (Can extract the power of other entities to power his magic, specifically demonic entities), Light Manipulation via Magic, Telepathy via Magic, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Physical Harm (Enhanced by Adamantium Plates), Telekinesis to some extent (Capable of causing Earth-based materials to bend to his will, including creation of Volcanoes), Creation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control and Mind Manipulation via Magic, Invulnerability to the Demon Soul artifact, Shadow Manipulation/Darkness Manipulation via Magic, Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Possibly Air Manipulation, Minor Elemental Manipulation, Several Aura-based Attacks, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Enhanced Senses, Healing Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (His awakening from Deepholm caused worldwide disasters including the flooding of Thousand Needles and the destruction of the Barrens, legends tell of him literally forming the world) Speed: Probably Massively Hypersonic (Moved from Stormwind to Blackrock in thirty seconds; they are roughly 1500 km apart) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class M (By sheer size alone; he's the size of a small city) Striking Strength: At least Class YJ+ (Capable of massively harming fully powered aspects) Durability: Probably Multi-Continent level (Able to casually withstand the combined forces of the other dragon aspects, albeit only temporarily; this temporarily aspect is probably due to the fact that his own power hurts him to some major extent) Stamina: Nigh-Godly (Can fly around the world without rest; lowered by his weaknesses) Range: Dozens of kilometers with breath, Trans-continental via certain powers Standard Equipment: The Demon Soul Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. As a dragon aspect, he's lived for thousands of years, gaining the insights of the gods as he went. Weaknesses: He is justifiably insane, obsessed with the destruction of the world. His own massive power burns from within him and will tear him apart should his armor fail. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Warcraft Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 6 Category:Berserkers Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Lava Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Resistance Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Healing Users Category:Male Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Humanoids Category:Iconic Characters Category:Card Game Characters